The present invention relates to a liquid crystal display device.
Conventionally, a TN (twisted nematic) type liquid crystal display device or an STN (super twisted nematic) type liquid crystal display device has been utilized as a medium-sized or small-sized liquid crystal display device used for a portable apparatus or the like. The TN type liquid crystal display device is composed of a liquid crystal cell in which liquid crystal molecules are twist-oriented at a twist angle of about 90.degree. and a pair of polarizing plates disposed so as to hold the liquid crystal cell therebetween. The display colors are black and white.
Further, the STN type liquid crystal display device is composed of a liquid crystal cell in which liquid crystal molecules are twist-oriented at a twist angle within the range of 180.degree. to 270.degree. and a pair of polarizing plates disposed so as to hold the liquid crystal cell therebetween. There are some known cases in which at least one polymer film of an optically anisotropic substance is disposed between the liquid crystal cell and the polarizing plate. The display colors are any of yellow and green, purple and white, or black and white.
The display colors of such conventional liquid crystal display devices have been restricted as mentioned above. Particularly, displaying black on a white background does not match the design and color of an outer case.